doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fennel
Fennel is the main character of the the series war through time First incarnation this incarnation was wise and humble Fennel is a time lord who escaped galifrey before the galifrey civil war, he said the civil could tear a hole in the event horizon. he escaped galifrey in his tardis, but before leaving the tardis's security sent out a shockwave sent out a shockwave to knock him out also doing enough damage to make him regenerate. Second incarnation this incaranation has a shred of vanity The Tardis's security system put it into auto pilot sent Fennel to the year 2044. Fennel woke up in the Tardis feeling like a new man which he kinda was. He was in new Zealand looking just for other time lords who escaped the galifranian government was turning on itself and he wanted to build up his own movement to stop it from happening. Earth 2044 he knew his concept on how to stop it and he knew how to do it, Fennel put together a group called the time space continium task force. Fennel got 2 time lords in his group a dalek and a centaran. He had to keep the task force on there key objective liberate galifrey at all cost. the Task force convined in his tardis for the first meeting, everyone was on the same page, the dalek told him that the doctor wastill put there and that he could help. The dalek activated a homing beacon to attempt find the doctor. Fennel got a signal from search results of recent psychic paper use and traced it, he said the doctor was seen on earth year 3000. Fennel said ladies and gentlemen , strap in we got a heading alley oop! Earth 3000 Earth 3000 is one of the locations of the civil war, Fennel told everyone find the doctor or river. Fennel looked around having his sonic blaster at the ready, Fennel saw the doctor and he saw rose and he wondered why she seemed so familiar. Fennel told the doctor what was going on the doctor told, fennel" that civil war isn't the worst thing that can happen to galifrey then he had nothing to worry about". Fennel then asked the doctor " why don't you wanna help galifrey" the doctor replied" the timelords brought about so much pain durning the last time war he fathom anything worse then helping them now". The doctor said" you know tho you could go prevent the time lords central council from forming though it isn't a fixed point" The doctor said" you said your name was fennel i think you are a future incarnation of me in my next regeneration cycle, Fennel replied"that would explain why i recognized your companion and why i remembered talking to you". the doctor said" thats not possble because he was the last one of his cycle. he said " he was the third doctor of the second cycle but the first of a new time lord's first cycle". so there were time lord forces on the ground fighting, fennel knew the planet would be torn apart if the fighting continued. the soldiers weapons were tearing apart the city scape of london town. fennel thought of something that could work put his tardis in it's self melt down mode and wiping out all of the troops and forcing the end of the world and he told the doctor to evacuate the earth before it happens his time space continum task force wanted to go with him he told them to go with the doctor and made his second command in charge. he gave his second comand some tardis coral to hyper grow his own tardis fennel ran inside the tardis flipping switches activating every proper sequence and deactivating safety protocols, the inside of his Tardis started heating up it was getting unbarable, the main console caught fire. The Tardis VI came online and said" warning interior damage un fixable fennel are you alright?" Fennel"yes" Third incarnation this incarnation is considered a lunatic the imense amount of heat Started fennel regeneration process starting the tardis VI came on and said time lord regenration starting tardis destruction imanent activating emergency protocol 99 the tardis teleported him to galifrey he looked at himself and he began glowing and regenerating and like that he was off the dying tardis. Modern day Galifrey Fennel just finished regenerating, he said Man thank the creator i have feet and i am not a girl or ginger i hate gingers and whats this i'm blonde and i.... am stranded on galifrey... Fennel with no tardis on a civil war torn galifrey he sees in the distance the lab where they test new tardis technology, he goes in and gets in a tardis 3.0 he is mazes by the interior he thinks to himself that he has to take it and he does. Next destination fennel in a tardis, but for once he has no idea where to go. Fennel then recieved a mission statement saying go to galifrey immediate future Galifrey 0066Category:Time LordsCategory:Individuals Fennel went to the council center and told the center command to withdraw back from the past or else saying he had the moment and he will burn the galaxy saying he wasn't bluffing. the center council didn't respond to the threat they knew the moment was destroyed. he looked at them and told them their are millions of people are dying, the council of course argued about regeneration, he told them just to look at what was happening and then timelord imperial ships came in and they started firing. the doctor thought of something he ran back to his tardis and went aboard the imperial ship he grabbed his glasses and walked out and had his sonic that was recycled from the fourth doctor he scanned the engines and brought up schematics. Imperial ship- engine deck Fennel got to the engine deck after disabling the security system, he got into a mainframe running to the engine and disabled it, then ran to the next one and disabled that one. He got to the main engine room and set them to self destruct, he ran back to the tardis and traveled out of there. Council session Fennel got back to the council and said" that's what or else mean i did that on my own!" i am not afraid of blowing up arcadia and re building it. the council said" your mad and he replied "slightly". the council wanted to give him a spot on the council and command of the army and he said,"i will not sell out". he left the council building and went to his tardis. Angels take Transalore Weeping angels were every where on the planet Fennel landed the tardis outside of the christmas town wreckage, he heard another tardis land meeting up with the old gang the time space continuum task force came out and they were surprised to see fennel, all of them were asking how he survived he told them a emergency protocol. the gang said the angels shipis in orbit and Zapping the life force out of this planet their connected through the doctor's tomb. the plan if they severed the link from the tomb to the ship the statues would die out and the ship would fade away back to the angel's lair, Fennel and the centenarian aproached the tomb on foot from the surface and the time space continuum went through a series of under gorund tunnels. in the tunnels they found the link they took sonic cutter and started severing the link, Fennel and Lax were surrounded and they were fightning angels off left and right and then they got lax. Fennel contacted the gang and told them what happened, the connection was severed but nothing happened. Plan B so plan B was using the power of the two tardises they activated the gravity pump feature to that would crash the angels ship right into the planet, he told them on his cue and they activated the pump and everything on transalore was collapsing, the tardises flew away. Earth colony-millennia the time space continuum task force and fennel sat down to the talk, fennel turned their offer to join back saying he was better independent and said he may some day. Situation coming to a boil Fennel returned to galifrey but this time he had a plan so he flew to the high council building and the situation got worse he flew to the bottom of Arcadiahe activated the gravity pump and ships were crashing to the surface and then the big ship was aboutto hit the city he stopped the pump. Fennel teleported to the council center, " so listen here you have to options council surrender or i will release the gravity pump and kill us all. so fennel had all the power at this point, held it at his finger tips. Fennel smiled and about to push then he pushed it and was teleported out of the council building into his tardis and activated the gravity pump and then another tardis knocked him out of orbit. and into the untempered schism. Stopping the civil war he was going to magnify the power of the gravity pump with the untempered schism and do it in the whole consulation that galifrey was in, galifrey was being evacuated and he was putting the final touches on the gravity pump. He realized something to do this he would have to open the tardis into the untempered schism and establish a physical connection to maginfy the power, it would make him absorb tons of radiation. Fennel took a mintue and looked through his tardis and smiled said "well it was a good run". Fennel pushed the button and opened the door, everything in kasterborus was collapsing fennel smiled and did a scan in the system and smiled and said"threat eliminated". he started regenerating and then he sent the tardis to earth. Fourth incarnation this incarnation was very peaceful and gold hearted he only gets violent when he has to he landed on earth he finished regenerating and turned of the tardis' power so it wouldn't overheat from all the power he had to use and he went into the bathroom and he looked in the mirror and he said he cut it close he said" the radiation would of spread to far he wouldn't of regenerated. he activated a tardis full reset and he looked at the suit he wore it looked all worn out and burned, after going through the schism he looked through the wardrobe he knew he didn't want burgundy again and he smiled and picked a black button up shirt and popped the collar and put on a leather jacket over it and said i'm ready. what remained so galifrey was destroyed in the kastebourous collasp all that was left was a few colonies and he knew he had to keep the peace between the galifreyian colonies. Meeting the dalifreyian it was a galifreyian dalek hybrid he found no peace in this at all he found it to be a mockery of the time lords. taking out the dalifreyian breeding center he took his tardis to the galifrey colony new arcadia, there was a warehouse with unusual lights going on he was wondering if this is where it was coming from he thought to himself what could they be planning with the hy breeding. fennel saw a girl sneaking around, he thought to himself lets sneak up on her. He got up to her and said " whatcha looking for " she replied" Oh my god! where did you come from" He replied" my tardis i came here to see what's going on in the warehouse" She Replied " we should work together since were doing the same thing" He Replied capital idea i love that idea!" they proceeded into the warehouse and they saw containers that had dalek's in them and they had a genesplicer and there was a row on the othe side that had galifreyian statsis cubes and they were all hooked up to the machine. she had a sonic detonator that could deactivate any machine in the galaxy and he had a sonic blaster that he could modify to fire a electronic pulse to deactivate the machine and kill any dalifreyians in the area he thought to himself thinking what he could do. they came to the idea of doing both so, he modified his blaster to the proper setting and she sat and preped the detonator and he channeled a big blast the activated it at the same time the machine stalled shut down and then a huge pulse went out through the whole colony. they walked out of the factory with a triumphant grins on there faces, he looked at her and said " when i told you about my tardis you had the same look when i started traveling do you want to journey with me ?" she replied" fennel I thought you would never ask" Cybermen unleashed on Quebec She looked at fennel and said " my name..." he replies " Im sorry " She continued " my name is sarah gregor " nice to meet you you know who i am fennel on my fourth life" she replies" i've never regenerated, i'm still on my first my,parents died before they could regenerate into their last regeneration, the civil war killed them fennel i am so glad you stopped it" he replies "your welcome, where sould we go i know a great place in canada great drinks good music and even better music" sounds fun she replied in a happy voice". they got to quebec and saw cyber towers and upgraded cybermen , fennel was wondering how this happened it wasn't like this when he was here last he planned how to get it back to normal. Fennel thought of a plan to shut down the cybertowers, run a shut down virus. so Fennel started making the calculations writing code while, sara took a sonic blaster and went to stand watch.Sara fought off alot of cybermen, and she got captured and overwhelm. Meanwhile fennel just finished writing the virus and was waiting for sarah. It has been a few hours, nothing from sara, he got a encrypted message from sara a distress call saying she has been captured she told fennel to take off without her send the virus and leave. Fennel sent the virus and activated the tardis, he was going after sara, Sara was about to get a pulse through her body to shutdown her hearts and upgrade her both pulses go through her body and damages her enough to make her regenerate. She was really freaking out worried about it hurting, she started crying the tardis landed on top of cybermen trying to kill her, Fennel came out saw her regenerating and crying. fennel rushed to her side, to her side saying" your ok sara please don't cry it'll be ok i promise, it doesn't hurt trust me."Fennel hugged her she began began to change and he let go and she regenerated destroying the ship interior. Fennel looked at her she had big blue eyes and and brunette hair, he was speechless and he said " lets go". he got in the tardis she still didn't say anything , Sara said" i have a vocal cords, thank the high council god man thats great. fennel was wondering if that's how he acted when he regenerated, fennel looked at his controls regreting his last regeneration and how he acted like a lunatic it en dangered his allys and his planet. Wrath of the Cycorax Fennel was sitting in his chair by the console, thinking about his old incarnations the second and third. Fennel went into his wardrobe and saw his purple suit he wore in his third and saw the burnt up clothes of his second incarnation. he thumbed through the clothes and then the tardis hazard alarms went off. Fennel wondered what was causing the alarm to go off. Fennel ran around the console room trying to get out of there, but the controls were jammed. Fennel recognized the ship as Cycorax, he was thinking that was impossible that they were wiped out he couldn't believe his eyes cycorax he was astonished. Fennel realized it was pointless to figt their tractor beam. The Tardis landed Fennel threw on his leather jacket and walked out, He says" i'm Fennel time lord from Galifrey, you are in violation of the treaty of 2000 the treaty you made with the time lord the doctor. the Cycorax leader said" that treaty was form under the weakness of our old leader". Fennel said" you will leave or else earth is still protected and you are not aloud here" . The Cycorax Laughed, Fennel tried shooting the leader and the Cycorax blasted the weapon out of his hand. Fennel was cornered by the Cycorax no weapon no way out. The Tardis doors flew open and blasted through half the cycorax on the ship and then another beam came out of the tardis taking out the leader and fennel looked back it was Sara. she was walking and prepping a detonator and walking toward the engine room, Fennel caught up with her and asked" what are you doing and how did you do that, "practice" she replies. Fennel thought she became agressive and tough. she said we have an hour i set a temporal charge. Fennel objected " Temporal detonator that will trap them outside the hall of creation in another dimension, he said" oh my god that is great". he ran back in the tardis, he smiled and said" there you go fellas you will get blown to another dimension adios". Dalifreyian conspiracy he received interesting readings about the dalifreyian race, it apparently was being worked on by the galifreyian center council. he had to attempt to track the dna to the source. fennel was scanning the area, Sara located the source after re routing the dna from the sample instead of tracking them separately. Fennel was flying there through time he needed a plan, his plan was to use a dimensional charge into the into the dna splicer and said the whole factory to another dimension. He lands on the outskirts of new arcadia, Fennel scanned the power source of the breeding, he found it intriguing he found out that factory is ran on acidic waste. he had the charge prepped and ready but had no left over time wire to the main fuselage he had a idea to use a direct connection to route the tardis's power to the bomb's fuselage, he said he would be around for the blast and the acid would leak into the tardis and make him regenerate. regeneration he hooked up the bomb to the tardis's terminal and then sarah ran the bomb to the breeding center, fennel looks at the tardis and takes a breath and says it was fun. He flips a switch to switch on the auxiliary power. fennel grabs a lever to open a time wire into the tardis's own fuselage. He looked at it and says" here goes nothing" the acid drained from the fuselage into the tardis, fennel looked at the floor saw the acid making contact with him and looks at his hands they started glowing. Fifth incarnation the acid could of made his heart stop, fennel closed the tardis's fuselage and then fire shot out of his hands causing the tardis's terminal to automatically shut down and make the acid flair and shoot out of the tardis his faced change from his fourth incarnation into his fifth. His clothes in ruins his body repaired fully due to regeneration. He looked at himself and said " ha! Yes! I have eyes and hair thank the gods I am time lord hear me roar. He resets his tardis's interior, and activates the tardis. Enclave of the Daleks He takes off all of his clothes that were damaged by the acid, he snaps and the tardis's door open sara walks through. Sara is surprised to see he regenerated, he puts on purple shirt with a black tie and throws a black trench coat on over it. he gets a distress call from the TSCTF(Time Space Continuum Task Force ) Saying" the planet was over ridden by daleks. Fennel was shocked to hear that, He replied " you said Daleks?" and the comissioner said" afirmative" i'll give you the cooridinates. Dalek threat on earth Fennel's tardis Landing they see the TSCTF's was crashed, him and sara continued to see a giant strong hold the comissioner becca and greg were standing there the team dalek friend was destroyed. Fennel looked at them and said" Guys!, its great to see even given the circumstances, when did the daleks get here?" Greg said a few days ago". the comissioner said " they are looking for a thing called the infinity gate, it said it is able to hyper evovle any race. Fennel said" that's what created the dalifreyian race it makes sense". Fennel Said" the Infinity gate has a perception field to mask it's location but unfortunately for the infinity gate the energy gate can be tracked by a tardis, and then you bounce back that same transmission and now you got the location. Dalek base Fennel had his sonic blaster at ready, the Dalek said " drop your weapons" the TSCTF and Fennel did as commanded. The Dalek said " you will reveal the location of the infinity Gate" , Fennel said" thats clever dalek but i don't know it, we don't know it and he shouts SARA! NOW! ". Sarah fire the sonic disruptor and the dalek blows up. Fennel says" That is what we know how to do, now you do realize what kind of situation all of you are in". the Dalek says" Daleks have no sense of individuality, now Fennel and friend may i introduce to the dalek emperor mark II. Fennel Eyes get wide, the the emperor says " now the location captain fennel" Fennel says" never threaten a time lord who is mere hours after his regeneration" explosive fiery energy shoots out of his palms and hits the emperor. Fennel says" now Run!". Surface the task force says" well Fennel that was brilliant" he replies " well i'm time lord hear me roar", They look at him and the comissioner said" we still need a captain" Fennel said" that part of my life is over comissioner" Sara says" i'll do it, I wanted something that is mine to lead and something that i could get lost in doing a job and you've given that to me fennel and i love you for that" sara kisses him and she says " thank you" Sara and the task force walk into their tardis. Fennel smiles and walks into his tardis. =